The War a music fic
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: I was bored and decided to right a music fic wich may turn into a story it revolves around Ace so yes Ace lives there are OC's in the story. i dont really know what else to say other than please read it. i think it's interesting at least, Nyeh :P do what ya want but i recommend reading it.


**Don´t fret precious I´m here, step away from the window **

In a burst of Shadows a figure appeared before Ace lightly grabbing his chin and looking directly in his eyes.

**Go back to sleep **

The chains vanished and the man held Ace in his arms picking him up gently and turning to face the crowd ignoring Garp and Sengoku who stood there tensely.

**Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,**  
**See, they don´t give a fuck about you, like I do. **

He nuzzled into the side of Ace's face smiling gently at him before walking of the platform onto steps made from the same shadows he appeared from.

**Count the bodies like sheep**

"Who is that old man?" Luffy looked to a tense Whitebeard. "Someone I should hope you never face in battle."

**Count the bodies like sheep **

"Why's that they seem nice they saved Ace." Whitebeard grimaced, "I know"

**Counting bodies like sheep **

He stepped off of the last of the shadows and to the ground shifting Ace lightly in his arms, ignoring the Admirals that glared hatefully at him.

**To the rhythm of the war drums **

They attacked him with blades made from their own element but were each blocked by three people who appeared in Ice, Light, and Magma, much like the man who held Ace appeared in Shadows. They glared at the Admirals who dared to attack the Shadow man.

**Count the bodies like sheep**

Ace stirred from his sleep and was slowly waking, the man leaned down and whispered softly in his ear

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

Ace's eyes drooped and he fell back into a deep sleep curling into the man's arms unaware of the resumed fighting going around him.

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums **

The Admirals were struggling against the three who held the same elements as they. Akainu against the blood red haired male with a vicious smirk, Aokiji against the calm ice blue haired female, and Kizaru face against a laughing blonde haired male.

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

The black haired male walked through the battle field slowly a look of indifference on his face.

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums **

Two captains rushed to attack the black haired male but were intercepted much like the Admirals, two more people appearing two block their attacks. One a sea blue haired woman with a mischievous smile who appeared in water, the other a red haired male who appeared in a burst of flames laughing loudly, he earned a glare from the leader red eyes piercing into him warning pain should he wake the sleeping boy in his arms.

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep **

One by one anyone who attacked was swiftly brought down by the two and the marines watched in horror as two more men appeared by the shadow man's side, one a brown haired male who held a glare appeared from a block of earth, the other had white tinted sky blue hair whistling happily as he appeared in the wind. The two flanked the Shadow man causing many to back away from them.

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go to sleep [x14]**  
**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep **

The Sea blue haired woman and the flame haired male finished their battles and caught up to the trio smirking at the marines when the parted even the pirates were staring at them in fear.

**Counting bodies like sheep **

Aokiji fell to the ice women's blade knocked unconscious; she smirked and spun on her heel making her way to catch up with the strange group.

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**

Kizaru gasped as the blade of light pierced his chest and fell to the ground in pain, the yellow haired male followed the woman's example and made to catch up with the group yawning largely.

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums**

Akainu felt the blade against his neck before the blood red haired male hit him hard on the head knocking him unconscious, he hopped up and ran to catch up to the group a smile on his face.

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums **

"I hate your family Garp." Sengoku glared at the battle field in front of him. "I didn't know that Ace was friends with _them_!"

**Go back to sleep**  
**Go back to sleep**

**Counting bodies like sheep**  
**To the rhythm of the war drums [x2]**

They reached Whitebeard and the shadow man glared at him before handing Ace over to Marco gently and smiled at the sleeping boy.

**I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons**  
**I´ll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason**  
**I´ll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son**  
**They´re one in the same, I must isolate you...**  
**Isolate and save you from yourself**

He gently caressed the boys face before turning back to the battle field his gaze resting on Garp. "You were supposed to protect him." He spoke to Whitebeard his voice washing over the field. "I tried." He shot the old man a heated glare. "Obviously you didn't try hard enough." He walked back into the fray motioning the group to stay as the music faded only to be replaced by another song.

* * *

**Death:** All the Oc's are mine there is fire,water,earth,air,light,shadows,ice,and magma i was bored and listining to music and this song caught my attention and i was like why not write it into a story, and so i did ill add the next chapter soon but please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll either end it with a second song next or just have the begining two chapters a song fic and make the rest into a story i dont know so please review and tell me your thoughts on this!

The song is Counting bodies like sheep to the rythm of the war drums


End file.
